The rebal
by MissElphina
Summary: Xander, a orphaned boy who has trouble keeping off the streets and not getting into fights, is at the end of his rope. He is in trouble with a gang and is being hunted. But when his friend finds him safe haven within the confines of the red clans bar, this boy with the emotionless mask might just find friendship and even romance. YAOI with OC.
1. The alleyway

I ran through the twisting alleyways of the downtown area, dark puddles splashed up my leather enclosed legs. The shinning moon above being my only source of light, brightening the moss covered brick walls and sealed windows of the maze like structure. I could hear and the thumping of heavy footsteps only metres behind me. "He went that way, down the alley", "get the basted before we'll lose him!"

My long white hair whipped around my face and upper torso, the ribbon previously keeping it in place lost while in the chase, my sharp cerulean eyes wide in panic. My legs and lungs burned, not only from the chase but also the fight beforehand, I needed to rest before I passed out. A hand shot out from behind, nearly reaching me, but I twisted around to face the growling man and quickly threw one of my many hidden knives out. It pieced his neck, thick blood pouring out from his jugular, I watched his fearful expression as he thumped onto the concrete before turning around and running down another closed alleyway.

No! A dead end, the wet walls seemed to close around me as a heard the footsteps turning this way. But luck was on my side tonight, I smirked when my eyes caught sight of a slightly decapitated ladder hanging from the ledge only metres above me. I looked back, cursing as a dozen gangsters started to close in. I crouched and jumped, hands reaching for the first bar, I missed. But just before the main bad guy could warps his dirty hand around my thigh a tanned hand closed around my own; pulling me onto the higher ledge.

"Took you fucking long enough"

I screeched slightly trying to catch a well needed breath, eyes narrowing onto my red headed friend who happened to be grinning like the bloody Cheshire cat. Arms around me waist tightened pulling me into a quick embrace before tugging me up onto the tilled roof, away from the shouting men.

"Sorry Xander, had some trouble, not like you can complain with the little situation I found you in"

Daniel laughed. I couldn't help but smirk slightly in return,

"What that? Nah, just a friendly round of tag!"

Gun shots Bounced below us, stopping the friendly banter, realising exactly where we were. Both Daniel and I started running towards the next roof, well for me it was more like staggering.

"Come one" he said pulling me as we jumped rooftop to rooftop,

"I found us a place to stay".


	2. New Friends? and a surprise

Izumo watched as a familiar slumped figure entered the bar, hand held holding something behind him. The grinning face of Daniel, A kid the HOMRA met a few days before hand came into view. They happened to come across the kid getting beaten by another smaller gang, and came to the rescue. After they fixed him off in the bar he quickly became like part of the group, his easy going personality and friendliness made him easy to like. Daniel even idolised their very own violent tempered King, Mikoto; as he was the first to step in and help. From what he had told them, himself and his friend were orphaned runaways. They had being living in various apartments for since they were 13, doing messy jobs for the wrong sort of people.

Through stringing story's together, what Himself and Mikoto could tell was that while Daniel was a good hacker, and was handy in a fight. His friend seemed more like the person you would pay to get classified information or assassinate. Apparently, according to the story's, this 'Xander' could not only get into any bank vault or building, but was also really good at manipulating people into get information and could act themselves into or out of any situation. Daniel mentioned that his friend and he needed a safe haven for a little while, since they had messed with a few people who might be out to get them. The gang was quick to offer a place in the bar; they could help out around as payment.

So here they were, Izumo was behind the bench washing up from a hard day's work; as the king in questionwas dozing off on a stool with Anna drawing next to him. Other members were scatted around the place, Yata and Kamamoto were arguing around a table, while bando and Shohei were discussing a random topic with a bored looking Chitose and his constant companion Masaomi. As Daniel revelled himself, he was greeted by several warm regards. That was in till a small but lithe figure carefully stepped from behind him; both were covered in cuts, bruises, and grime.

"Hey Daniel, what happened? And who is this?" Chitose said as he walked closer with a happy but slightly worried expression.

"Bit of bad luck, friend" Daniel laughed as he pushed the other figure into the light.

"This is my friend Xander, the one I told you about". As the light hit the person, revealing what looked like a girl everyone's attention was on her. Even Mikoto woke up to stare with wide eyes, and Anna stopped her drawing to smile at the new friend.

The girl stood at around 5.3ft, even though, she still had long legs and a firm but soft body. Long white hair flowed strait down to her wait, some stands flowing down her shoulders, slightly dirtied from whatever trouble they had, bangs to the left. Sharp but big blue doe eyes concentrated on the room, seemingly observing every little detail. Her face was angled and sharp, but androgynous and beautiful, with a small button nose and soft, plump lips. There were two black rings though her bottom left lip, and ears were riddled with random piecing's. Small shoulders followed down to a slightly muscled body, showing that life could be hard work for people. She had a laced vest and leather pants with a spiked belt buckle and chains. Two black hip piecing showed below the vest. Combat boots, a lace chocker with silver chained cross, and leather gloves completed her image. The only possessions on her were the black bag around her shoulders and the two knives along her belt. Even though Izumo would bet she had more on her, Daniel mentioned she liked knives.

* * *

Authors note:

This is my first fan fiction, so reviews are nice. Also, paring are undecided even though I am kinda planning on Xander with Mikoto, which will be easier to see as the story goes on. And maybe Daniel with someone. Maybe Izumo. So if you have suggestions, please tell.

Also, just so you know. this is rated M because i'm planning on putting in some dirty scenes, you know, uh. With them um, doing things. Bloody hell, I cant say the word. It will be funny to see how these scenes turn out since iv'e never really written them before.

I give you permission to make fun of my innocence, *sniffles* .

Just putting out, I'm from the great down under. So my spelling might be wrong if you are reading from America, or someone else. Apologising now..


	3. Wait A Girl?

I looked bored at the shocked expressions on these strange people Daniel had led me to, I was slightly worried when he had led me to a bar in an okay end of town; but seeing that the people seemed to be in a gang, I was now terrified. Of course since I was used to masking my emotions, I probably just looked emotionless, maybe a little angry.

"Really, this is your friend?" The brown headed one walked closer so he was just in front of me, he smelt and acted like a womanizer; probably because he smelt like a whore house, but that's just my opinion.

"I didn't know she was a girl, you have no boobs though honey" He smirked. Really? I might not be the manliness man around, okay, I looked darn right feminine, but that doesn't mean I just take this lying down. But before anyone started yelling, he cupped his hands around where I would have had boobs. HE CUPPED MY MAN CLEAVAGE. I could hear others yell at him for being disrespectful, but before Daniel could manhandle me away and yell at him, I punched him.

Thump,

The others went quiet and looked at me in shock.

"I'm a guy… sweetie", I smirked slightly at his shocked frame on the ground and walked around behind Daniel to hide behind his laughing body, yeah, I was using his body as a meat shield in case they attacked.

* * *

I opened my eyes, using my hands to shield myself from the glowing rays of sun which escaped the blinds on the shabby window. As I sat up and crossed my legs, I observed the room. White walls followed down to boarded wood floors, a dimmed yellow light hung low in the middle of the room. Guess it wasn't the sun which woke me up. The only furniture held here was the small twin bed I was currently sleeping in, and a set of red wooden draws which held my bag on top. I set myself down back on the bed, stretching above the warm blue covers. I couldn't really remember much from last night, turns out halfway through the forced introductions I passed out; which weren't actually surprising since the running and fighting from last night finally caught up with me.

But before that, I have to say, it was weird. After the whole 'I'm a boy you fucktard' incident, they didn't all seem that surprised about what I have dubbed the 'pervert man's behavior'. The girl thing though was taken with surprise though. I had a few come up to me asking questions while lifting up my arms and checking my hair. It was really comical, but annoying. So after I politely asked for them to shove off or they could join pervert man on the floor, they gave me room.

The only person who didn't move was the red head who fell back asleep (now known as Mikoto-san, I can't really call him Suoh as some of the guys introduced him as, since I don't know him well enough), the little girl drawing what looked like a very red fire truck, and the blonde barman, who gave his introduction as Daniel sat down; As well as a few of the saner group members around the bar.

I stood up against Daniel, obviously uncomfortable with all the attention. I mean come on, I'm used to hiding away and running with street kids who couldn't give a fuck about what you did. Now I feel like a grand prize waiting to be won.

A very enthusiastic boy by the name of Tatara-san was the first to brave up the chance to meet me. With a cam-corder in my face, I tried to return the pleasure. At least he seemed nice, he couldn't help but reminded me of Daniel; I'm sure they're now best of friends. Of course this sent some of the others in a frenzy to introduce themselves. So I couldn't help but glare at the smirking barmen who I have come to know as Izumo.

It was around the time as a heard Daniel argue with a beanied boy who I was yelled at to call Yata-san about the use of skateboards (Daniel has never been able to use one because of his god awful balance), when I felt my vision blurring and darkening. All I remember after that was panic and some voices of reason (thank fucking god), as well as strong arms which didn't feel like Daniels carrying me up somewhere.


	4. Dress up

_A/N: just wanted to say that there will be a Pattern to how the story will work. When in Xander's pov, it will be present tense with 'I' used instead of 'he'. But in others I will use it in their own tense. So it will be 'he'/'she' or their name. Hope this makes sense, wasn't sure how to word it properly._

_Also, thank you everyone who followed and reviewed. I got a bad review from a troll a week ago, and I really lost any confidence about the story; so a big THANKYOU and internet cookies for all._

_Quickly, try not to get confused with the Xander/Alex/Alexander name changes. Since Xander is the name he refers himself to, but some will call him by his full name. Also I might also get a little confused while writing this since I'm used to writing Alex for this character. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, if I make a mistake._

* * *

Well, that was a darn long flashback. But at least I feel rested and all my wounds healing, I should probably thank everyone. They didn't need to let Daniel and me into their home. Good thing I'm in a good mood, I chuckled to myself as I jumped off the bed. It's kind of sad I actually have to jump, not my fault I'm so small. The cold floor froze my bare feet, wait what, I had my shoes on last time I remember.

Daniels Pov:

Daniel looked up to the stairs where his coiled friend was probably waiting to attack. Xander always reminded him of a snake, ever since they met at the orphanage in England. Now he was sure Xander was going to wake up in a compromising position and get angry. The scary thing is that when Xander got angry, you couldn't tell, well, you couldn't in till you found yourself on the ground with a bloodied lip and no memory of how you got there. But it was this sort of thing was just who Xander was, and Xander was the one who practically kept both of them with a home.

"So, how do you think your friend Alexander-kun is going to react when he wakes up" Izumo smirked as he washed the seemingly endless pile of glasses next to him.

Daniel lifted his head up while glaring at a dozy Mikoto, "Why don't you ask stupid over there which practically undressed him, I would beat you for that, but I need to protect myself for when Xander wakes up".

"I just thought it would be more comfortable for his weakened state" was the sleepy reply Daniel received.

"Well, then you can deal with the consequences"

"I don't think he will be able to do anything"

Daniel was about to scold the insolent man, but an overly cute voice came from the stairwell of the bar cut him off. Fuck, it's too late.

"Well, good morning. Do I get the privilege to know who undressed me, since we must be so close and all?"

We all looked back to see Xander leaning against the railing of the bottom stairs. All he had on was the white button up shirt which only came up to his thighs. The top three buttons was undone, showing one milky pale shoulder and part of his chest. His long white hair was undone and flowing done messily. A smirk was attached to his lips, and his eyes betrayed no emotion

Fuck…

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

Double Fuck…

* * *

I leaned against the chilled banister as they turned to face me. The only people in the bar were Daniel, Izumo, Mikoto, and the girl I didn't get to know last night. She was now attached to Daniel though, interesting. The others must be out and about now. Sure, I could have put on another set of clothes and just rushed down here like it was the start of the IWW. But where is the fun in that?

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

Daniel was the first to recover from the shock. It makes sense; we did use to bath together. "Um, Hey Xander, How's it hanging?" he nervously chuckled. He didn't do it, or he would act like this; One down, two more to go.

"Smooth Daniel, Smooth"

Next was of course the ever smirking Izumo, who just went back to his cleaning. "I like this outfit better than the one last night Alex-san." No, it wasn't him to take me up, his arms were too narrow. The arms that held me were longer and musclier.

"What can I say, I'm one to please" I said, walking closer to the bar. Eyes narrowing slightly. Mikoto was just sitting there, yeah, it was totally him. He just sat there and watched me.

But before I could get close, a small body collided with mine; making a small thudding noise. "Hello, Alexander-chan. We didn't meet yesterday. I'm Anna" I looked down at the cheerful girl in front of me; I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Hi, Anna; It's nice to meet you. But why are you holding me?"

Her smile got wider; she seemed happy to get a new friend. Oh god, please do not tell me she thinks I'm a girl.

"But Alexander-Chan, a girl can't be seen only wearing that. You might get hurt. Let's go play dress up". I didn't even hear the laughing from the other guys, my panic was already set in. but before I was able to reply I was pulled up the stairs into an unknown room.

"HELP ME"

"Uh, should we help him?"

"Nah, Anna's pretty good when it comes to playing. I think she's just showing her excitement for a new friend"

"You think he will be okay Daniel-san?"

"Yeah, but when he comes out, we won't"


	5. cross dressing has always been fun

_A/N:_

_Lumina13: Answering your question, yeah Xander might be cross dressing sometimes in the story. But mostly his outfits are already really girly. And he already normally gets mistaken for a girl anyway. I might be using polyvore for outfits since I use that a lot._

_Also, since school just started up for me; I will try to put in a new chapter every Saturday. So expect weekly or fortnightly updates._

* * *

I sat here in the bar in my new black lace Lolita dress, striped black and red tights and spiked headband to top it all off.

My hair is pinned up in a messy Victorian bun, with my bangs running down to end in small plaits. It had already been a couple hours since I was dragged into the depths of hell.

It wasn't all that bad, I myself have had my own share of cross dressing memories; but I never thought I would be put through hours of trying on dresses to suit a little girl's day of fun.

Anna herself wasn't that entire bad either, she was mostly quiet and timid. But she really did seem to want a friend. The pink Lolita dresses were the worse. Especially this rose coloured maid outfit she put me in.

But all in all, the dress trying was okay since they were slightly gothic and in my style. But I would never admit it was fun at all. Nope…

When I escaped and came down there was none at the bar, even Izumo seemed to run off. I wasn't really that surprised though, I still haven't been able to beat Mikoto-san.

So really all I have left to do is sit and drink a glass of some shit on this bar in till someone comes back. Guess their waiting for me to cool off or something.

I'm not angry, no, I'm repressing it by thinking of all the horrible things I can do to them when they get back. Yes, I'm violent, but since I seem emotionless many people that know me think I'm sadistic.

I would go upstairs and get changed into my own clothes. But I'm man enough to admit that I'm scared of Anna (Who is now playing with her dolls in her room) will snatch me for another round of dress ups.

I'm also feminine enough to admit that this dress is fucking comfy. All the extra fluff and lace is warm and clean. Also I look bloody sexy, well in a completely strait way of course, heh heh.

I heard the tinkling of the doorbell and the hushed voices of some men. I turn to face the door and cross my legs.

As Daniel, Izumo, Mikoto, also surprisingly accompanied by Tatara-san come through the door they stop. I watch as they deadpanned, except Tatara-san who just looks totally confused. I can't help but smirk a little.

"Hello boys, what you been up to?"

* * *

(A few moments before)

"So Daniel, think Alex-kun is alright? Why did you leave him anyway?"

Daniel smiled down at the curious member of the red clan. While walking around they happened to come across Tatara while wasting time to wait for Xander to be alright.

They decided to go back to the Homra bar with him, but not before getting him out of the bush he had fallen into.

But Mikoto was first to speak. "Yeah Tatara, he wanted to keep Anna company"

Izumo smirked at that while Daniel punched Mikoto arm playfully. They came towards the bars entrance and one by one they moved through the entrance.

As Daniel was about to say something he was stopped by the sight before him.

"Hello boys, what you been up to?"

"Hi Alex-kun! Why are you a girl?" Tatara skipped over to where Xander was sitting before putting himself a chair next to him.

"Do you want to see the videos I've taken today?"

* * *

The day had gone by fast, many people had the same deadpanned reaction as they came through the bar; but most were nice. I was introduced to some others I hadn't had the chance to meet.

Of course Izumo couldn't help but make comments about my choice of clothing, but really I had kind of gotten used to it. At least his sarcastic but charismatic personality was fun.

Mikoto seemed to disappear after my brilliant appearance, either he was hiding from me because of the morning's problem or he was just completely attracted to my wonderful self, cause who wouldn't be, right?

It was now pretty dark; I was going to go outside before, but Daniel reminded me it was too dangerous. Sure, people are after me. But I have looked after myself for years.

So now all I can do is socialise, I don't do 'socialising'. I was going to hide up in my room and read a good book or draw but Daniel didn't want me alone. I love him as a brother, but really?

I think it's more like he just wants to see me, ever after my close touch with death a few weeks ago he has been overprotective. I get that he wants to keep me safe; but I do want to go outside and live, rather than be holed up for the rest of my life.

See, practically I had a job a couple weeks ago. Some Russian mob wanted me to get some info on this random guy. You know, find out who he exactly was and where he lived.

It really was a normal run of the mill job, not really safe but safer than most I do. I thought nothing of it in till two days after the job he was found dead.

Turns out he was the favourite nephew of the leader of some big mafia gang around these parts, and someone told them about me.

So now their after blood and I find myself in a difficult position. I was keeping myself safe these two weeks hiding out as a girl in a florist shop. But turns out they have hired help.

I don't know who the guy is or how he knows me. But he was able to track me down pretty easily.

"Hey guys, it's late. And as you can see I have had a pretty bad day. I'm going to bed"

"I can come wi-"

"No Daniel, I'll be fine. Please leave me alone"

I jumped off the chair and made my way towards the stairs. I could already hear Daniel mumbling about how he just wants to help.

I thought about leaving him and go somewhere far; I'm not scared for my safety. They can really just kill me for all I care; but if he keeps being so close to me they might try to use him against me. And that's something could never forgive.

I was halfway across the hall before I was stopped by a leaning body in front of me.

"Hey, you really do look good in that"

I looked up to see a smiling Mikoto, have to say, first time seeing something rather than sleep, and boredom spread across his face.

"Uh, thanks, I guess Mikoto-san"

"Call me Suoh, its fine"

"Kay, also please don't undress me without my permission." With that I gave him a slightly hard punch on the arm, but since I was smiling it didn't really have an effect.

"Permission huh?" he said smirking

With that he left me facing the door to my newly taken room. What was that about?


	6. The failed escape

The next few days were slow, but never close to boring. I have now been forced to get used to cross dressing so I can go out, as this is now the only way Daniel will even let me think about going outside.

I believe the only reason everyone was fine with it was because it is amusing. Even though that really is my fault since I would always find ways to try to get out of it, practically just by making a fuss.

Even going as far as to either trying to sabotage Daniel and Izumo, or wreaking havoc in the bar using creative ways. Luckily I haven't been forced to play dress up with Anna, even though I played dolls and colouring with her.

The only reason for this though is because the last time Izumo even mentioned to us that she could have permission to dress me up like the little doll I am, I warned them I would prove I was a guy.

Mikoto seems to be avoiding me, throughout the day I won't see any trace of him. But then normally just when I'm about to go to my room to turn in for the night, he'll turn up at my door with some comment about me or the day.

To be honest it is completely annoying, like he has built an invisible wall between us that only he can cross for moments at a time; like he is trying to protect me or himself.

But even so, I do like the small amount of time we have together at the end of the day, the friendly banter or flirty chats are just nice. Not that I like him at all, no…

The others seem happy to be around me, I think my sarcastic comments and dry humour just amuse Izumo. Tatara-san is just a fun person to have around, and when he and Daniel get into friendly fights it fills the bar with laughter.

Anna is quiet but will stick to me if we go out; it's like having a little shadow of a sister. Yata-san and Kamamoto-san are really friendly; they regularly hang around the bar or around me protectively (even though Yata-san would never admit it) when I go out. It's like having a whole new family.

But I don't want for them to get too close. I can't get too attached, even if it will hurt.

Really it is probably for the best, I don't want to get close to anyone. If something happens to me or I have to run, I don't want anyone to worry about me.

I have made bad choices and mistakes throughout my life, Daniel and these guys are one of the best things I have ever done.

I don't want them to get hurt because of my past.

I know something's going to happen, the last time I was nearly caught and killed I just got this feeling before it happened. Like someone was watching me, now it's happening again.

I have already planned to leave tonight, I've packed everything important to me and am know sitting on my bed and waiting for the night to go quiet.

I should probably just explain, but there can't be much time left.

It's going to hurt to leave the people who have let me into their group. But if anyone got hurt, Daniel,

Izumo,

Tatara,

Anna,

Mikoto…. I would never be able to forgive myself.

* * *

Everything went quiet, I picked my bag up ad slung it across my back. The only way out without causing suspicion would be the window.

I opened the window, the nightly breeze filling my normally stuffy room. All I could see was the brick wall of the building next to this one and the alleyway below.

"So you're trying to escape, huh?"

I spun back around to see Mikoto leaning on my bedroom door; I could see the smirk on his face that didn't reach his eyes. But couldn't see what lay in them since the dark shadowed them from my view.

"Nah, decided on a nightly stroll through the alleys with all my belongings" I said sarcastically while sitting on the window still; Crossing my legs.

"Daniel won't forgive you"

"And I won't forgive myself if he got hurt."

"We offered you protection, take it and rest. I can see you're still injured"

My hands protectively went to my still bandaged stomach and the bruises on my arms and torso. He slowly made his way towards me, as if trying to catch and tame a wild cat.

"Why would you care anyway, I mean nothing to you."

I turned to leave, my body coiling up. I released and was propelled to the alley floor below me. But before I could get away strong hands wrapped around my legs.

Arms pulled me so I was spread out on a lean muscled chest, before being turned around to face a tense body and narrowed eyes.

"Do you really believe no one cares about you?"

My eyes widened, I have never heard Mikoto with so much raw emotion in his voice; unless of course it involved one of his pack.

As if he could read my mind, he smirked and pressed my small body against him in a forced, but welcomed, bear hug.

"You are part of this family Xander-kun, we all want you here"

I started to tear up, the sides of my eyes getting heavy because of the tear drops trying to escape and sleep catching up to me.

"Now come little one, rest, relax and think. I promise I will protect you"

I was pulled along and thrown on top of the bed. I turned onto my back as I watched Mikoto calmly walk towards the window, close and lock it. He turned and smirked at my dishevelled and confused form.

"If only you were there for other reasons"

He stalked toward where I was sitting, before I could move out of the way he had his hands around my boots.

It only took a few seconds for him to remove my boots and pants as well as his own shirt. If right now wasn't such a seemingly serious moment, I would have probably made a dirty but funny comment.

Before I could react to anything he had already put both of us under the covers; his body leaning across mine, with arms around me. A half protective gesture, but also a way to make sure I wouldn't run.

Even though the room and streets below seemed quiet and calm; both my mind and heart was racing.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

_A/N:_

_Thank you all for reading, if you have any ideas about how you would like the story to go or if you have a partner for Daniel (since I haven't really thought of one for him yet), Please let me know!_

_Also, just saying; if i was in that situation i would still make a dirt but funny comment._


	7. Healed hurt

_A/N:_

_Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and followed, I never thought anyone would really like my story since it really is in my tastes._

_ Constructive criticism is always welcome, especially since I'm not that good at writing the gooey stuff, so if you have a suggestion for how you want the story to go please review._

_Also, I don't own anyone or anything but the OC's and the storyline. If I did the anime would be much different, believe me._

* * *

The sunlight reflected from the window next door seemed abnormally bright; I opened my eyes to see the window curtains still open.

Memories from last night rushed through me, forcing me to blush and hide my face in my hands.

The room reflected the minor fight last night. My boots and pants scatted along with other clothes which didn't belong to me.

I tried to stretch, but my body didn't get too far as strong arms held me tightly onto a hard surface. I looked down to see a deeply asleep Mikoto, wait no, Suoh-san.

I started to try to wiggle my way out of the tumbling limbs, but it was all in vain as his arms just pulled me closer.

He didn't have his shirt on so I found my face attached to a muscled, tanned chest.

So living here I have been used as a dress up doll, a source of amusement, and now a giant (but a sexy if I do say myself) Teddy bear. Just fucking great.

I sat up on his torso, so my legs came on either side of his body; and crossed my arms, scowling. His arms just tightened across my waist. I wiggled a little to try to get comfortable.

"If you keep wiggling around like that I hold no consequence to my actions" opening his eyes, he smirked.

"You basted, you're awake."

I pushed myself off him, only to find myself dangling backwards off the bottom of the bed. His arms wrapped around my thighs were the only protection from hitting the hard wooden floor.

"You know, you could have spilt your head open"

I pulled my arms so they wrapped around my head and let him handle all my weight.

"But that would have gotten me out of this situation"

My arms muffled my words, so when I peeked from my fingers I saw that Suoh had sat up and was looking at me confused.

I couldn't help but giggle (trust me it was the manliest giggle ever) at his face. His expression was pretty cute, wait, no it wasn't… *cough cough*

"What?"

"No nothing..."

* * *

It took all but 2 minutes to push him out of my room and throw his things out into his waiting arms, while promising I was only getting ready, not escaping.

Why in the hell does this feel like I'm kicking a lover out, fuck me; but, but, not literally.

I looking into the big mirror hanging on the dressing table, I really do look like a fucking mess. My hair messily ran down my back and shoulders, my shirts creases have creases, it was like one big crease party.

And I feel like one too. Not a crease obviously, but that would be interesting. I felt like one big mess.

I slid down to my knees while holding my head in my hands, my white shirt just covering everything. I just wanted to keep everyone away, but now these people have become my life, what is this feeling.

I needed to go to keep them safe, but now I just don't have the strength to ever say goodbye forever.

I hate that Suoh is never there, but always around. He's the only person that had kept the distance, but then his presence was always haunting me.

And now he came and saved me from another life without friends. He comforted me in my time of need. But now he will be gone again, he'll just become a shadow.

And now I see I don't want that.

I hate the fact that he stirs something in me, but I also love it.

Why?

* * *

I opened the creaking door and stepped out into the dim hallway. The wooden walls glowed slightly from the morning sun peeking out from the window at the end of the corridor.

I had put on a white long sleeved dress shirt, with a laced open vest on top. My short black denim shorts just peeked out from underneath the shirt. I had calf high laced Victorian boots, a steam punk watch pendant necklace and steam punk goggles in my loose hair.

I stretched out, feeling all my muscles tightening then stretching from the restless night.

When I turned to shut my door I was surprised to find Suoh waiting, leaning on the door with a bored look on his face as he watched me.

"I didn't think you would be here Suoh-san"

"Don't have to call me that" he mumbled while moving to block my way from the stairs.

I smirking at expressionless face, but inwardly I was freaking out.

"So, Suoh-Chan then!" I giggled while easily slipping past his bulky form and making my way down the hallway.

I heard his rough laughter as he stepped in pace just behind me, his hand touching my waist slightly.

Thank god he was behind me, or he would have seen the blush spread across my face. But due to the slight chuckles I heard, I think he already knew.

"I heard you crying" I stopped and froze as I heard that. My head turned slightly to see his worried expression.

"I'm fine, but I have never seen you with so many emotions. I thought you were a robot for a while."

"I want to know"

"I'll tell you later okay? Can we just start the day?"

I turned to show a tired look, which only got him to laugh and ruffle my hair.

He then walked past me while taking my hand and moving down the stairs.

"Ah! Really!?" I laughed as I got dragged down the stairs.

We got down and saw the smiling faces of the HOMRA members, shouts of happiness and greetings came from the room. They seemed happy to see us; but took no notice of the fact that he was still holding my hand tightly.

Daniel and Izumo beckoned us closer to the bar, while Anna went on about a drawing we had to see.

I looked up to see Suoh smiling happily down at me; I couldn't help but smile inwardly.

It was like the bad feelings I had when alone just vanished, all the worry and the stress didn't matter. Because I knew that I had people by my side.

People who do care; people who want to help.

Maybe this life won't be so bad.

* * *

_A/N: not going to lie, I listened to the Nightcored version of Invisible- Skylar Grey while writing this. Guess the song just kinda inspired me._


	8. closer

_A/N:_

_Sorry that this is a little late, had to find inspiration first._

_Would love to hear back about the story, constructive criticism is most welcome._

_Reminder: I don't own anything but my own characters and the storyline, thank you._

* * *

(Flashback)

"Wake up Xander"

I turned around on the mattered sheet to face a worried Daniel. His short red hair curled around his chubby cheeks; his small six year old body trembling slightly.

"What's wrong Danny?" I yawned quietly while sitting up. The small dirty shirt I was wearing rising up my back slightly from the movement.

"I had another nightmare, can I sleep with you?" his lips trembled as he jumped foot to foot on the spot, the grey teddy bear which was all he had left from his parent in his hands.

The room we shared was small and grey; two beds were locked and concreted into opposite walls, with one small wooden dresser for our possessions between them.

The Bars on the windows and the lock and the small window on the door made the room seem more like a prison then an orphanage.

But that was really what this place was; we were trapped here under the harsh law of the mistress. We were kept in awful conditions, and if a child was deemed troublesome they would be 'fixed'.

Ever since Daniel came here a year ago we had bonded, I was left here when I was three and Daniel had been my first friend.

I lifted the covers from my bed; even though the bed was small, I had always been tiny. So he easily wrapped himself around me, cocooning me in his arms.

Even though he was not only older than me by a year and was practically double my size. I was always the big brother.

Probably because I was the most mature.

"I am always here Danny"

"Will we always be together?"

"Yeah, remember the promise we made? We are family now, goodnight"

He giggled and held me tighter.

"Goodnight! … One day Xander, one day I will protect you. Okay?"

"Okay, but you need to be bigger first, got it?"

"Got it"

With that we feel asleep in each other's arms, hiding ourselves for the day to come.

* * *

The blinding light shined down across the playground and grass I was currently sitting on. Children played around the park as parents watched and talked.

The small playground seemed to be overflowing with overexcited children, as well as the occasional parent.

Picnics had been spread out across the grass, families and couples sat in the welcoming shade of the trees which surrounded the little block of nature.

A little manmade stream flowed straight down the middle of the park; rocks of all sized surrounded the pond connecting it in the middle.

I was currently residing on top of one of said rock. A big willow tree was shading me from not only the sun, but also the view of others.

The sunlight glinted through the branches of the tree, creating patterns across the boulder and myself.

The bolder jutted out near the pond, meaning I could take my shoes off and put my sore feet in the cool water.

That was exactly what I happened to be doing, this was a great place to think; and right now that was exactly what I needed.

I looked down at the blue green of the rippling water and sighed; the small fish which resided in said water swam in between my feet, as if playing their own little game.

Children were around the pond, playing with the fish and the water. Some braver ones were swimming out to frighten their parents.

At least here was nice and calm, not like what I felt at the moment.

See, I may have had a fight with Daniel about an hour ago. Of course it was about the fact that I apparently couldn't look after myself, and that he was fucking amazing….

…I may be overreacting, but I accept and embrace that fact…

And me being one of the bravest and manliest of men, after having a screaming match with him I ran right out of the bar and hid.

Now here I am, hiding from whoever was out looking for me in this calming and friendly park; while just being stubborn.

At least the rock is pretty comfortable.

* * *

(Suoh's pov)

Suoh found himself in the nicer part of town; the street was lined with bustling and bright shops, couples, families and friends bumped into each other as they enjoyed the weekend.

The sky was shining a little too bright, and the happiness and fun oozed from the people around him. But Suoh looked and felt nothing like the day, he was bored and annoyed, and pissed because he felt bored and annoyed.

Suoh looked so pissed in fact and the people around him caught onto his mood and avoided him like the plague, it looked like the fucking parting of the red sea.

At this moment he was looking for the run away. It really was all Daniels fault, even though he was a good man and friend. He was just too damn protective of Xander.

And of course because of Xander's stubbornness and want for freedom, he fought right back, before he hightailed it out of there. But really it was probably for the best, since he looked ready to kill something.

But this fight was not just about the whole can't go out, no he was focusing on the apparent 'relationship' Xander had with Suoh.

Now, if Suoh wanted to fuck Xander into the mattress. That just had nothing to do with Daniel.

Even if Xander didn't know it yet…

Suoh had looked everywhere for Xander, the whole gang had called a bloody red alert for him and were all out. But he was just nowhere to be found.

Suoh had walked himself into the local park without thinking about it; at least this was a nice one. Most of the parks in his area weren't all that nice.

His eyes scanned the rolling green grass and the little stream before stopped at the shade of a willow tree. The shade covered what looked to be a boulder over a little pond.

But there was a wavering shadow sitting atop the rock.

Before he knew it, he had made his way across the grass (nearly stepped on some now screaming children and glaring families) and found himself behind the sitting form of Xander.

* * *

(Back to Xander's pov)

I lifted my hand, feeling the soft warmth of the sun and the flowing calm wind in between my fingers. I should really just go back; I couldn't help but smile to myself. I hope Suoh is worried.

My tinkering laugh filled the enclosed space, but was cut short by the rustling behind me.

"So this was where you ran away, huh!?"

I gasped and my eyes widened, I spun around to see the mad overpowering figure of Suoh behind me. So less worried, and more mad.

My legs had been in the water, so water droplets flung around. I linked the fingers of my hands in between my spread legs and gave him my best 'innocent' look.

"Hey Suoh-san, how's it hanging", my shoulders shock slightly from my nervous chuckling.

Looking at my trembling form seemed to change his pissed look to a slightly calmer but tired one.

"Everyone's worried, come back"; his voice sounded rough and worried.

My hands dug onto the pockets of the stripped hoodie which covered most of my torso, my leather covered legs crossed over as I hid my head in my loose hair.

"But I was so childish; I just want to go out, not be hid from the world."

I felt the warmth roll off him as he sat next to me. His large and muscled body just fit next to me on the rock.

"Yeah I know, he cares for you, we all do. I think it's best to leave it for a day and then explain to him calmly. Listen to him."

I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow in mock disbelief.

"When did you get so deep and meaningful; I kinda expected you to knock the sense into me, then drag me home"

His head lifted up as he laughed at my serious face, my laughter soon joined him. Suoh had this amazing ability to just let me forget everything and have fun.

His arm wrapped around my shoulders as he pulled my closer so I was nearly in his lap. My heart raced slightly involuntarily,

"If, if you want. I could show you this pretty good Ramen place down the street."

I looked slyly up at his moody face, while a smug grin brightened my mood. I untangled myself from him and started to put my converse back on as he watched me.

I held out my hand while smiling,

"Well then, show me the way oh wise one."

He chuckled while lifting himself up and taking my hand, we made our way out of the park hand in hand. Not caring what others thought of us.


	9. love is awkward, nah, I'm just awkward

A/N: sorry for the long wait, many things came up and I'm happy I at least got this chapter in now.

If you have a suggestions about how you want the story to go, please write in.

I don't own anything but my OC and the storyline, everything else belongs to the original owners, I'm just borrowing it.

Also, my new character doll is another OC, he has nothing much to do with the story line. But if you like him and the shop, I'll use them more often. I may or may not have used Grell from black butler as an inspiration for this character…

* * *

The place was nothing but a little hole in the wall, only locals walked these streets as it was in the suburbs. But there seemed to be light and laughter coming from the shop.

Suoh looked down and smiled as I tried to get around him to peer curiously inside the window of the ramen place.

"Come on, I come here often"

"Who else comes here from the gang?"

"I have never brought anyone else"

Warmth filled inside me, guess that makes me a little special huh? I heard a tumble of garbage bins come from the alleyway next to the shop, but when I looked no one was there.

I shrugged ignoring the look Suoh was giving me since I froze, and gestured for him to walk in.

I shouldn't try to ruin the night with my curiosity and paranoid nature.

Inside was warm and homey, the yellow tinted lamps above spread warmth. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by someone thumping me to the ground as they sped past.

"SUOH-CHAN!"

I looked up to see a middle aged drag queen squeezing the life out of Suoh. He had long red hair and a red apron covering black jeans and a pink blouse. I couldn't really do anything but stare as I had been pushed uncomfortably in between two chairs.

"Great to see you too, Doll." Suoh coughed out, this guy had a strong bloody grip.

'Doll' gave a shark like, but warm smile as he held Suoh away arm's length, looking him up and down.

"You haven't been here in a while, it was so lonely. Awe, you've grown so much!" He pouted as he let Suoh go and turned to walk away. Just then he noticed me.

His eyes widened as he scrambled to help me up.

"I'm sooo sorry, didn't see your small but cute frame there." he squealed.

He patted my back, getting the dirt which had fallen on me off, while giving me a mothering smile.

"Now who are you?"

I held out my hand as a stepped back, he obviously didn't know about personal space.

"I'm Alexander"

* * *

It took about 5 minutes before I found myself being pushed into a chair with Suoh opposite from me, a plate of food being practically thrown down next to me.

"Sorry about him, he just has too much excitement stored inside" Suoh gave me a reassuring smile; it was nice to see so much emotion from him.

"I don't mind" I said as I ducked my head, looking at the ramen on the table below.

I heard a squeal behind me and before I knew I was in one of doll's loving death grips, I laughed as he threw me from side to side.

"You are just the cutest!" He squealed "I want to take you home, and love you, and feed you, and keep you"

I chuckled while patting his arm "Nah, I'm too high maintenance. Ask Suoh"

My eyes widened and my hands covered my mouth quickly as I heard doll and Suoh gasp. I forgot to add the san.

I peeked a look at Suoh to see him beet red, Doll just let me go and smirked at the scene before him.

"So… you two are **really **close huh?"

"Uhh; NO sorry Suoh-san." I blushed and bowed my head in apology. Damn, I might be good in staying alive ad fighting; but I suck at romance or friendship in any form.

He chuckled sadly while patting my head.

"It's okay, love you too little Xander!" he teased while smirking.

I ducked my head again blushing, finding an interest with the contents inside my bowl.

"Well ill just leave you two on your little date, Kay!" Doll smirked while sauntering away.

I smiled "does he always do that" I laughed while looking up to meet Suoh's gaze.

"Heh, yeah: get used to it. You can call me by just my first name you know we have been through enough"

"Oh! Kay" I blushed, "get used to it? Are we coming here often now" I rested my head on my arms and smirked up at him.

"Trust me; doll won't let you go anytime soon"

* * *

We were making our way out of the warm ramen place, it was nearly too dark to see so I let my eyes adjust to the night.

Doll was too busy clinging off some bloke to notice either of us going. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

It was really nice to meet doll but I could see he had and has had a hard life. Halfway through the meal a tall, fair skinned salary man came in.

It was obvious that he came here often because of how the other customers greeted him. Another obvious thing was that doll was just heads over heals for him.

Now, in the small space I have known doll; I have become quite attached to the sly and ecstatic drag queen. So when this man was completely cold to him I started an easy hatred for him.

As Suoh petted the pouting man I got a good look at him. The best word to describe this man was long; he had long arms, legs, body. Another was sex god.

His good looks seemed to drip off him, but looking at how he held himself made sure that he had no idea of this. His deep red eyes seemed to look into your soul.

I growled and kicked a nearby innocent can. It doesn't matter who that guy is, he doesn't have to be a jerk all the time.

"What the matter?"

I looked up to see a concerned Suoh. I pouted while inwardly scolding myself. This man has just given up his free time to be with me, and even shown me a place obviously special to him. And here I am thinking about another.

I wrapped my arm around his and leaned against the warmth of his tall body, trying to find a shield from the cold nightly breeze.

"hmm, nothing…. Just thinking"

He stiffened as I touched him, nearly making me pull away from him; but then embraced me more.

"Let me guess, is it about doll? Or me?!" he grinned as a punched him softly on the arm.

"Who is that other guy, he was such a basted. Poor Doll"

"Yeah, dolls had it hard for him for a while. Don't really know his name, but I think he may like doll too; just doesn't know how to show it"

I raised my eyebrows, "How could that be, he didn't show anything but contempt?"

"Yeah, no really! Next time I show you what I mean. It is in how he acts"

"So, next time? Huh?"

He chuckled while pulling me closer, "yep, if you want"

"I would love to, I want to see doll again anyway" I laughed as it was his turn to bop me on the head.

* * *

We had made our way to the bar, then to the door of my borrowed room safely, the only one still up was a suspicious Izumo who smirked as his eyes followed us as we crossed the bar.

I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at his waggling eyebrows as Suoh and I made our way up the stairs.

I stood with my back to the slightly open door while Suoh stood in front of me; I looked away while scratching my head. Remember about the 'no romance skills' thing; yeah, I have no idea what to do.

He chuckled at my nervousness and lifted my head up by my chin.

"Have a good night, Xander. Don't try to escape, two times is enough!"

"HEY, this time was less of an escape" I laughed with him at my own grumbling but was shortly cut off.

Soft warm lips connected to mine, arms hugged and squeezed my hips lightly. My eyes widened at the now very close man kissing me.

It was slightly awkward and uncomfortable since I was not ready for it, and because of our height differences. But it was still amazing.

He pulled away from my shocked form, my eyes widened and lips still parted. I couldn't help but want the warmth back.

"Sleep well, my little one." He smiled sadly and walked off. Leaving me still there shocked still.

I watched as he walked into his room and shut the door, the sound echoing off the walls.

Why do I feel like I ruined it?

* * *

I sighed while sitting on my bed, my lips still felt hot from the kiss. I looked up, suddenly fascinated by the insects fighting and twirling around for the light of the bulb hanging from the ceiling.

I pulled my fingers through my hair, what was Suoh too me. I mean, from what happened today and just now. I guess he likes me.

But I'm not good with any type of relationship, what if I hurt my self; what if I hurt him. My eyes widened and I gasped while I stood up suddenly.

By god, that's what this is. I don't want to hurt him. He and the gang have made room in their hearts and home for me and Daniel.

He has done so much for me, even going as far as too risk his life and show his heart to me. And what could I do? I just stood there in shock, left him in the cold.

But what if I do hurt him, someone is after me. The violent gang could rip apart this family while just trying to kill me.

I'd rather kill myself then let that happen.

But this feeling I have for him isn't like the friendship I hold with Izumo and the gang or the brotherhood I feel with Daniel. Something was different.

I need to do something, I sighed (bloody hell, I've a lot of sighing lately huh?) and wrapped my arms around myself the room seemed cold; the walls around me seemed to closed in.

The revelation struck deep. I couldn't help but smile; sudden warmth filled me from inside.

I, I love him…

There isn't anything else this could be.

Now to find out how far I can go, I smirked. I was a possessive and clingy basted when I want to be. Watch out Suoh-Chan, you won't know what hit you.

Now if only I could figure out how to get rid of this submissive shyness…

* * *

A/N:

See! I might be late, but I gave you lots! Hope you enjoy, and if you have a name for the unknown sexy man for doll give me a suggestion.

Yes, yes, he's like Sebastian; but I always thought they would be good for each other. And the relationship is different since doll is more motherly and friendlier then Grell. And this guy is more shy then Bassy.

WARNING

Coming up will be awkward seducing, cock blocking, much more Lolita dresses, and Daniel being more of a dipshit.

And by god; some real and probably awkward yaoi, lets see some smut!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


End file.
